Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 4
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: The continuation of the 3 other of JWSFF, Rewritten: At least this one haven't a lot of words to correct


Title: Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 4

Preface: So, this is the part four then huh, for others this is not a short story anymore, but, I'll

change it soon as "Jurassic World Fan Fiction of Gyro (Series)" so yeah, enjoy!

Story:

So, In the Island, it was a very deep jungle and they were scared a little bit, but, Gray and Zach keep asking questions to Owen,

"Hey, so, where's your cabin anyway?" Zach asked,

"Very far away from here" Owen replied,

"What do you think about Aunt Claire?" Gray asked,

"Have a nice ass" Owen replied,

Claire overheard them, she giggled, and Zach saw her, so, he ask her,

"Hey Aunt Claire, what do you think to your 'boyfriend''

"Oh Zach, he's not my boyfriend," she said,

Zach murmured, but, Gray knew that they weren't just friends,

"Oh Poor Zach" Gray said to himself,

Owen heard him, so, he talked to him,

"Hey, I know this is weird but, don't tell Zach that your Aunt and I were going, you know…"

"Yeah, I know, you shouldn't keep reminding that for me"

"But this is just the first time I'm reminding you"

"Really?, huh, probably the time zone makes me dizzy"

"But we are just 2 hours ahead kid, in fact, we're in Costa Rica, somewhere in the ocean,

"Wait, I thought we are in the Costa Rica?"

"An island that own by Costa Rica" Owen clarified it,

Zach interrupted the conversation,

"You mean "Owen" by Costa Rica"

"Shut up" Owen said,

Zach leans out their zone and continue walking, Claire knew that there wasn't a plan after all, so, she talk to the gang,

"Guy, concentrate, we don't have a plan,"

"But I thought I already told you" Owen complains.

"Wait, you're serious about that plan?" Claire asked,

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Oh, because you use the word fuck in that sentence, so, I think that you were joking"

"So, you're saying if I use the word fuck in my fucking sentence, then I'm fucking joking, are you fucking kidding me?" Owen said with anger,

"Whoa, hold on, I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry"

Owen cross his arms and stare at her, Zach stare at him too,

"Look honey, I'm so sorry, I really…" Claire knew that Zach was watching, "really, like you" she winks at Owen,

Owen knew what she was talking about,

"Okay, let's continue"

So, as Zach, Gray and Claire was walking, Owen left behind, and Claire noticed it, so, she walks toward to him, and, while she was walking, Owen suddenly walks towards at her too, and he kissed her.

"Oh my, babe, you really do that?" Claire asked,

"Of course, how about let's get lucky in the jungle?" Owen asked back,

Claire agreed, so, they hide behind the tree, and start fucking,

Zach and Gray didn't know what were they doing, but they keep walking, until they saw the lab, so they run toward it,

"Aunt Claire, we found it" Gray shouted,

Zach realised that they were gone,

"Hey, they're gone"

Gray looked at the distance, wonder where did they go,

"I guess we have to do it then" Gray said,

"Eh, guess so"

So, they enter the lab, and try to find the computer, they search everywhere, so they have a conversation.

"So, What do you think about dinosaurs?" Gray asked

"Huh, Big, Scary but cool" Zach answered,

"How about you, what do you think about these creatures?" Zach asked,

"I think same" Gray said

"But, do you think that Owen and Aunt Claire are getting together even more?" Gray asked,

"Well, they're working partners, so, basically, they will be together" he said,

"But, what do you think about Owen then?" he asked

"He's cool,"

"That's it"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Oh, well"

Zach blushed,

"Let's continue this later okay?"

Gray look at Zach as he was curious about him,

"Uh, Okay"

So, it took like 20 minutes to find it, until they found it,

"There you are" Zach said,

Gray knew that he was wrong, but he ignored it, so, as they step toward to the computer, they knew that Owen and Claire was gone for like an hour, so, they made a new plan,

"Zach, I think we need to find them,"

"Them?, I don't know, but, this is A jungle"

Zach has a plan,

"Okay, you look and track the location of those raptors, while I look for them, you stay here when you're done, don't go anywhere"

Gray agreed with him, so, as Heroic Zach set away, Gray try to find the tracking system of the dinosaurs,

"Wow, this system is really hard to guess"

With Zach, he followed back the path they've walked, until he heard noises,

"Huh, maybe they're in trouble,"

As Zach follow the path, the noise getting nosier, until, he saw them fucking, at first, he watch them, then, he stares at Owen, daydreaming,

"Oh yeah Owen, fuck me, treat me like I'm a bad raptor"

He continued watching them, until, one dinosaur came and made noise, Owen and Claire stop doing it, and fix themselves, Zach murmured, so, he went away, and look at the distance, waiting for them, Owen and Claire saw and approach him,

"Oh hey kid, what are you doing here?" Owen asked,

Zach act like he saw nothing,

"Oh there you are, I was looking for you two like an hour,

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we saw the raptors, and we tried to catch them, but we failed" Claire was lying,

Zach look suspicious at them, and he stare at Owen, he stare him back, so, there was like an awkward silence between them three, Claire look at both of them, she was confused,

"Okay, Gray might be waiting in the lab, so, shall we go?" Zach asked,

"Yep, wait, you already know where the lab is" she asked,

"Yeah, like an hour ago" he said,

Claire was disappointed to herself, so, Zach goes, and Owen goes too, but, Claire suddenly grabbed Owen and whispered,

"I hope he doesn't know it"

"What do you mean, that's disgusting you know"

"Oh, really, so, you're saying that human intercourse is disgusting, no, it's part of the nature"

Owen wonders,

"Hmmm, maybe, but, you know kids doing it, no,"

"That's what I'm trying to say"

"What's with Zach?,

"Nothing much, but, he loves watching it doing it"

Owen was surprised what she said

"What, that kid is spoiled, he must teach him a lesson"

Claire giggles, and Owen look at her,

"What're you laughing?"

"Nothing, it just every time you said lesson, you really meant by fucking that,"

She laughs, Zach stares at them, and Owen noticed it, so he whispered,

"Stop laughing, he's staring at us"

Claire suddenly stop laughing, and look at Zach, and she noticed it,

"I guess you're right, come on, let's go"

Meanwhile, Gray was locating the tracking system of the dinosaurs, at first, it was hard, but, later on, he finally found it, at the same time he was done, Claire, Zach and Owen arrived,

"There you are" Claire said,

"Are you okay?" Owen asked,

"Yeah I'm fine, where have you been?" he asked,

Claire and Owen stared each other,

"So, babe, what should we say" Claire whispered,

"Just tell some lies" he whispered back

So, Claire and Owen stared at Gray, and tell a lie,

"We just found the raptors," Owen said,

"Oh really, then where is it?" Gray asked,

"They are gone, Owen lost it" Claire said,

Zach knew that they were lying, but he just ignore it,

"Okay, where's the database then Gray?" Claire asked

"Oh, here it is" Gray said,

All of them look at the computer and saw the database, Zach stares at Owen as he was so sweating after Claire made him lucky,

"So, you lost the raptor then Owen?" Zach asked him,

"Yeah, it was wild, can't control it" Owen said,

"Wild, that you can't control her, that she was in pleasure then, yep, that's wild as I said" Zach said,

Owen was suspicious about Zach's words, so, he asked,

"In pleasure then, huh, more like that was very fun for that person then, Zach"

Zach knew what he was talking,

"Can I talk with you alone?" Zach asked Owen,

"Sure, anything for you, kid" he said,

They talked in a room,

"Owen, there's something I must tell you" Zach said,

"Yeah?"

"I saw you and Claire….uh"

"Yes?"

"You know, earlier, sticks and holes"

"What do you mean sticks and holes?"

"Ummm, fucking"

Owen was not that surprised,

"Oh really, then what?"

Zach blushed,

"I just wondering…you're great with fucking things"

"Uh, thank you?"

"And as a curious Zach here, can you do it at me?"

Owen was shocked what Zach asked,

"Oh, well, but…"

Zach put his finger at Owen's lips,

"You don't have to worry anything."

"Are you Gay?"

Zach leans on Owen's Ear,

"No, but I'm Bisexual" Zach whispered,

"So, you are okay with the D's and the Puss?" Owen whispered back,

"Pretty much" Zach said,

Zach starts touching Owen's crouch, and Owen was not that ready,

"Wait, but you're like 17 or 16, I guess"

"Age doesn't matter babe"

Owen agreed, so, he gave himself to Zach,

"I'll teach you everything I know kid"

"Yes daddy, treat me like I'm a bad raptor"

While that was happening, Gray and Claire were having a conversation too,

"Hey, Gray" she said,

"Yeah Aunt Claire?"

"We didn't actually found the raptor"

"Oh, then what took you so long then,"

"You know, adult business"

"Oh, okay,"

"So, what are we going to do?" Gray asked,

"Well, all dinosaurs have this tracking device attach in their body, in our computer base, we input the exact location of every single dinosaur, then, I'll download it in my cell phone here, then we are able to locate the raptors"

"Whoa, that's a lot of work Aunt Claire"

Claire laughed,

"That's just the first part"

Gray and Claire laughed, and Gray keep asking personal question while Claire was waiting to download the database,

"So, what does make you to work in Biology of these Dinosaurs?"

"Well, they're fascinating creatures that science discovered, and we want more information about these creatures, so, I worked as a Biologist"

"Hmmmm, interesting"

"What does make you to love these dinosaurs" Claire asked,

"Oh, well, they're big, and reptilian, I think"

"Oh, dinosaurs are not reptiles, they are birds"

Gray was interested to talk more about dinosaurs,

"Oh really, then why there's no feathers in our dinosaurs?"

"It's genetic, but in real life, they do"

"So like these dinosaurs are like giant chickens?"

"Actually, they do!"

Claire and Gray laughed, but, Claire noticed that Zach and Owen were gone,

"Speaking of Giant, where are they?"

Meanwhile, Zach starts stripping Owen's shirt off, and Zach keep asking questions,

"So, when do you start working out?"

"Huh, about like 20's or earlier"

"Then when do you start fucking things"

Owen giggled,

"Bout like your age"

Zach smiled, he started kissing him, and Owen was not that panicking, he started stripping Zach's shirt off, he sexually touch Zach's torso,

"Oh yeah daddy, fuck me like you do" Zach whispered,

Zach starts taking Owen's Pants off, when suddenly; Owen holds his pants, and look at Zach's eyes,

"But, you still have a cancer?"

"Nah, that's not contagious"

"Well, I hate to say this but, I don't really like fucking sick people"

"But, I'm not sick"

Zach coughed

"What wrong, is this your first time to coughed?" Owen asked

"No, I'm… (coughing)…fine"

Zach keep coughing until he spit blood, Owen suddenly grab his shirt, wear it, also his pants too, he pick Zach's shirt up, wear it to Zach and carried him,

"Don't worry, you'll be okay like tomorrow, okay"

"Okay"

Zach was very depressed about that, so he just stares away from Owen, and he knew that there's something wrong with Zach,

"Hey, we can do that if you're fine"

"I don't think so, I'm coughing blood, and I think I can't make it tomorrow"

Owen cuddled him more, to comfort him,

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine, because I do everything for you"

Zach didn't respond, so, Owen keep carrying him until he arrived at the Lab, Claire heard his footsteps, and stared at the direction of the sound, until Owen came, she saw he was carrying Zach, so, she runs closer,

"What happened?" she asked

"It getting worse, we must act fast"

"Oh, okay, we're just waiting to download the database"

"Okay, but make it quick"

Meanwhile in the mainland, Scott robbed a plane from Claire's work place and fly to Costa Rica, and he was a maniac in the sky,

"Hey Gray, I'll come at you and fucking kill you son of the bitch" he talked to himself,

He carried 13 knives, 6 guns, 69 bullets and 6 bombs in that plane, but no food, water or even supplies, this guy is super maniac,

"Soon, I'll kill my whole idiotic family in this cruel world,"

At Karen's, she manage to survive, and find a way to escape her basement, and she knew where Scott hide his keys, so, she tried to walk, even when she's in pain, and successfully grab the key, unlock the chains, and get some supplies, and get out of the house, she report to a nearby police,

When she enters the police station, she was heavy bleeding, and all police saw her, so, they support her, and talk at her,

"Ma'am what happened to you?" The police asked,

"My husband almost killed me!" She shouted,

Karen started crying, one police (Luke) cuddled her, and positively thinks,

"Don't worry ma'am we the police serve all women to make justice of women rights" Luke said,

"He was a maniac" she whispered,

Luke hushed her,

"Ma'am we can talk this later, but, all you need is to clean up you ma'am"

"Okay"

She was brought in the hospital, and clean her wounds, she remembered that Scott is going after them, so, she asked a nurse,

"Excuse me, do you have a telephone?"

"Yes ma'am, right here"

The nurse gave the telephone to her, she called Claire,

Meanwhile, Claire was waiting, until, her cellphone rang, so, she answered it,

"Hello?" Claire said,

" _Hey sis, it's me, Karen"_ Karen greeted

"Karen, Oh my God, how are you today?"

" _I'm fine, just a day in the hospital"_

"What happened to you?"

" _It's a long story, but, Scott is coming after all of you"_

"What?"

" _Yes, so, be careful out there, he's crazy"_

"I'm so sorry about your husband, but, thank you for saying it"

" _Of course, I would tell you that after my husband tried to kill me"_

"Yeah, can we talk later?"

" _Sure"_

"Bye!"

" _Yeah, bye"_

Claire puts her phone down, and the download is finished,

"Okay, we are ready to go guys, all we have to do is follow this flashing dots in the screen" Claire said,

"Awe men, now we will walk again" Gray murmured,

"Or not" Owen said,

Everyone stares at him,

"What do you mean?" Claire asked,

Owen puts Zach down

"You can't walk right?"

"What, I can walk" Zach said,

"No matter, but, I have an idea"

"Oh, you and your ideas, what is it?" Claire murmured,

"Well, we can get some car, change the battery and we're ready to go,"

"Ah thank God, at least there is no motorcycle"

"THEN, we'll ride at my motorcycle"

Claire place his palm on her face as show disappointed, Owen just laughs but, Zach giggled as he meant the motorcycle,

"But I'm serious about the first one"

"Oh, okay"

Gray just stares at all of them, looking innocent, so, they keep walking to find a car, and it took them hours to find it,

"Where do you think we can find a car in a middle of a jungle?" Claire asked Owen

"It's somewhere there"

Zach touched Owen's shoulders, Owen looks back and saw Zach was not feeling that okay,

"Zach, are you okay?"

"Not…really…"

Owen carried Zach, and Zach whispered,

"I will not make it, just go (coughing), go home, you're just wasting, (coughing) you time at me"

"Hey, you'll lived, I promised"

Owen knew that he will not going to make it, so, they just rushed, it was Sunset or 18:30 (Yes, this was took on June), and they knew that the must stop, but, Owen didn't want to stop, so, they keep searching until they found one,

"Ah, yes, finally, we can save your life now Zach" Claire said,

Zach didn't responded,

"Babe, we must hurry" Owen said to Claire,

So, they just keep hurrying things up, and they now ride the car, and drive to the location of the raptors.

To be continued,

THEEND


End file.
